Powiew spokoju na morzu intryg
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 7 Informacje: *Główne wyzwanie pojawi się w piątek (godzina jeszcze do ustalenia, ale prawdopodobnie w okolicach 18-20). Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez bumerangi duże. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: Chłopak stał ubrany przed lustrem i patrzył czy dobrze wygląda. Miał on na sobie czarną bluzkę, szarą bluzę oraz ciemne jeansy. '' ''Po chwili przyglądania się, wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju. Igor: Ostatnio na eliminacji wygłosiłem mowę, że jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić przed śmiercią i mimo, że to ja miałem odpaść, zdażył się cud i wciąż tu jestem. Daltego nie marnuję czasu i zamierzam spełnić kilka rzeczy z listy do zrobienia przed śmiercią... Tym bardziej, że bez Becka i Gabrielii mamy z jakieś 0,1% szans na zwycięstwo i pewnie ja polecę następny. Cela Jamesa: Ostatnia noc dla Jamesa nie była spokojna. Nie mógł spać. Budził się w nocy i ciągle przewracał się na drugi bok. Przyczyną jego kiepskiego samopoczucia, była nagła i niespodziewana eliminacji jego kolegi Becka. James był jednak strasznie niewyspany i postanowił jeszcze nie wstawać. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć Minęło trochę czasu. James wypoczął, lecz jego myśli dalej nie zniknęły. Wiedział, że w tym więzieniu już nic nie będzie takie samo. Póki co nie miał ochoty wychodzić z celi. Przy sobie miał cały czas swój dzienniczek, więc postanowił go przejrzeć. Znalazło się tam kilka nowych zapisków od ostatniej loterii. Kilka interesujących faktów o jego życiu. Pizza, restauracja, Włochy... Otworzył go i zaczął go czytać. Cela Nikodema: ... Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: Izumi po wyzwaniu smacznie sobie spała, gdy przez kraty słychać było mocny wiater i huk, jakby coś poszło wyrwane czy przewrócone. Obudziła się natychmiast z tym momentem. Izumi: 'Ta pogoda.. zwiastunem złych emocji ? ''Kiwnęła głową na bok, przetarła oczy i postanowiła wyjść z celi. Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Wbitych kilka dzid w podłogę. Cela Hanae: ... Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: .. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: W pokoju panowała względna jasność, dwie świeczki oświetlały jedynie teren wokół wielkiego łoża Agathy. Czarne jak smoła kotary były zasłonięte od strony drzwi wejściowych, prawdopodobnie był to pewien sposób na odgrodzenie się od świata… lub ukrywanie czegoś… albo kogoś? W pokoju była obecna jego lokatorka, słodziutka Agacia. Siedziała sobie wygodnie na swoim łożu, w kotarze odbijał się tylko jej cień, który był widoczny dzięki świeczkom. '''Agatha: Ah… W pokoju rozległo się westchnięcie, prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane znużeniem jakie dawała pogoda. Od kilku dni niczego innego tylko deszcz, deszcz i jeszcze więcej deszczu. Wyciągnęła ręce w górę przeciągając się leniwie. Ostatnio odebrano jej również jedną z jej niewielu rozrywek, ale Beck Beck Beck miał w pakiecie towarzystwo Lucy oraz Colta, który zrobili mu niezłe show. Agatha: Cisza, spokój… *mruknęła cicho* Nudno! *krzyknęła* Zgodzisz się ze mną, prawda... Jej słowa wyraźnie zasugerowały, że nie znajduje się w pokoju sama. W istocie, w jej łóżku przykryty kołdrą leżała jakaś postać, z sylwetki był to chłopak. Agatha: ...Flynn? Flynn: Mhm… *mruknął cicho* Blondyn odparł wyraźnie osowiały, leżał plecami w stronę dziewczyny. Albinoska wywróciła tylko oczyma. Podniosła się, tym razem jednak bez stukotu obcasów. Dziewczyna bowiem była ubrana tylko w pidżamę… lub jak inaczej ktoś woli – bieliznę. Przeszła na drugą stronę łóżka i spojrzała na twarz Flynna. Agatha: Niedługo powinno Ci przejść. *przykucnęła przy chłopaku, przystawiła rękę do jego czoła* Całkiem niedługo. *uśmiecha się uroczo* A do tego czasu… Podniosła się i udała się pod swoje stanowisko z laleczkami. Usiadła na pufie i wzięła do rąk jakąś adaptację męskiego uczestnika. Agatha: Zabawię się. *wbija szpileczkę w laleczkę voodoo* … Na stoliku leży męsko-podobna laleczka, w którą wbite są trzy igły. W prawą rękę, w lewą nogę oraz lewe ramię. W pokoju rozlegają się podejrzane dźwięki, cień rzuca na ścianie dwuznaczną sytuację. Agatha: Nii-san! *krzyczy* Świecie gasną, pokój ogarnia ciemność. Agatha: Hihi. :3 Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: Igor poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Z jakiegoś powodu był on wyraźnie przybity. Igor: Czuję się taki samotny. Absolutnie nie ma z kim pogadać, jakby każdy siedział w jakieś jamie i spawnił się w tym świecie tylko na czas wyzwania i eliminacji. Strasznie tu pusto w ogóle nie ma tu życia. ' ''Igor wyjął sobie z lodówki jak zwykle masło, a z chlebnika wyjął bułkę. W czasie szukania po szafkach noża, czarnowłosy usłyszał jakiś dźwięk jakiegoś bólu. '''Igor: Jest tu ktoś? Po chwili ciszy, Igor jeszcze raz usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, ale teraz dokładniej go usłyszał. Igor: Bitch, what? Chłopak poczekał chwilę by upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych halucynacji i, że słuch go nie zmylił. Po kilku sekundach czekania znów usłyszał dźwięk, ale chłopak potrafił zidentyfikować skąd. Dźwięk wydobywał się spod krat przy oknie. Okno było co dziwne, otwarte, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyż jego uwagę przykuł mały, słodki kruk, który na widok przestał jęczeć, a zaczął agresywnie krakać. Igor: Spokojnie! Bez agresji, zluzuj majty! Niestety to nie zadziałało na ptaka, który jeszcze głośniej krakał. Igor uważnie mu się przyjrzał i zobaczył, że mimo, że jednym ze skrzydeł czarny ptak intensywnie machał, drugie było niemal nieruchome. '' ''Igor szybko udał się do małej apteczki pierwszej pomocy, która była w kuchni w razie gdyby komuś się coś stało, albo jakby ktoś kogoś dźgnął, a przynajmniej tak myślał Igor. Chłopak także szybko udał się do swojego pokoju, gdyż za jego oknem stało małe drzewko z którego czarnowłosy przystojniak bez problemu urwał małą gałęź. '' ''Miał on już bandaż oraz gałęź, dzięki czemu usztywni on skrzydło, ale za nim to zrobi, chłopak najpierw będzie potrzebował zaufania ptaka. „Przez żołądek do Serca”- Skoro działa u ludzi, powinno zadziałać też na ptaku, prawda? Igor schylił się do podłogi i mimo obrzydzenia wziął on kilka robaków, które szwędały się po brudnej podłodze, a następnie włożył je na talerz i podał je krukowi. '' ''Ptak podejrzanie spojrzał się na chłopaka, który tylko się głupio uśmiechnął. Kruk widocznie nie był zbyt ufny wobec Igora, jednak pusty żołądek zwyciężył, a Kruk zjadł talerz robaków, po czym wyglądał na wyraźnie szczęśliwszego. Kruk: 'Kra! :D ''Czarny ptak ze szczęścia nie zwrócił uwagi, że Igor zbliżył się do niego i zaczął dotykać jego skrzydła. Dopiero ból związany z dotknięciem uświadomił o tym zwierzę, która zaczęło głośno jękać i krakać. Kilka razy ugryzł Igora, ale chłopakowi udało się usztywnić skrzydło. Niestety gdy operacja była skończona, pacjent niewdzięcznie uciekł i schował się za jedną z krat. '''Igor: Wracaj mi tu! Coś se jeszcze zrobisz, a jeśli następnym razem znajdzie cię taki James czy Ben to skończysz jako obiad! Ptaka jednak to nie przekonało, a Igor zirytowany postanowił poświęcić trochę swojej drogocennej bułki. Wyrwał mały kawałek i zrobił z niego małą bułkową dróżkę. Po chwili ptak wyszedł zza kraty i zaczął jeść bułę, bo nie ma silniejszej siły niż miłość do bułki. Po chwili ptak zjadł także bułkę z ręki Igora, a nawet dał się mu pogłaskać. Kruk: Kraaaaaa… c: Kruk spojrzał się Igorowi prosto w oczy, oboje wyglądali na zadowolonych. Igor: Wygląda na to, że przez jakiś czas ktoś będzie się musiał tobą zająć, koleszko, hm? A ja akurat kogoś potrzebuje do towarzystwa… Ptak wyczuł o co chodzi Igorowi i spiął mu się na jego rękę, aż do jego ramienia, gdzie ptak dumny z siebie sobie usiadł. Igor: No to teraz jesteś skazany na mnie! Zrobię ci w pokoju jakieś wygodne gniazdko! Chłopak i jego pupil zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, ale ich „rozmowę” można było jeszcze usłyszeć: Igor: Będę musiał cię jakoś nazwać? Ale jaka jest twoja płeć…? Zakrać raz jeśli jesteś kobitką, a dwa jeśli facetem! Kruk: Kra Kra! Igor: Facet, tak? Hm… Może Igor Jr? Kruk: KRAAAA >:( Igor: Dobra, dobra! Geez, żartować sobie nie można… Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: Igor wraz z krukiem na ramieniu siedział wraz z książką w ręku. Książka ta nazywała się „Dobre imienia dla ptaków”, bo oczywiście nie ma dobrej biblioteki bez takiej książki. Chłopak wyglądał jakby szukał imienia dla ptaka od kilku dobrych godzin i był zdecydowanie już tym znudzony. Igor: Shirley, Karen, Gladys, Mabel… Czemu te wszystkie imiona są żeńskie i nie w kolejności? Ja chyba mam dość. Kruk: Krraa? >:( Igor: Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Gdybym wybrał ci imię z tej książki w najlepszym przypadku miałbyś na imię Bloodrayne. Kruk wymierzył nienawistne spojrzenie, a Igor tylko przewrócił oczami. Igor: Dobraaa… Użyję własnej siły wyobraźni by ci coś wymyśleć. Okeeej, co poewiesz na… Beck? Na część zmarłego kapitana bez braku, którego jestem zmuszony do pisania testamentu? Kruk pomachał głową na nie. Igor: Może Mudkip? Lukas? Jezus, Tony, Taylor, Mark?! Beyonce? Kruk chwilę się zastanawiał, a po chwili machnął głową na nie. Igor: Zaabiij się. Zirytowany ptak zszedł z ramienia Igora i podszedł do otwartej książki z imionami. Dziobem przełożył stronę na następną i po chwili szukania, ptak uśmiechnął się i wskazał nóżką na jedno imię. Igor przybliżył Igor: Julia? Ptak pomachał głową na nie, a Igor spojrzał pod imię „Julia”. Igor: Russell? Chcesz się nazywać Russell? Kruk pomachał uśmiechnięty głową na tak. Russell: Kra! :D Igor: Okej, Russell. Teraz można pójść odpocząć… Tylko jeszcze zrobię historię do zadania. Sala do ćwiczeń: Kilka dni bez ćwiczeń i samopoczucie Piromaniaka zaczęło go dobijać. W swoim świecie codziennie chodził na siłownie. Poszedł na bieżnie pobiegać. Kilka chwil póżniej pojawiła się tutaj Japonka. Izumi: Pan palacz i uprawienie sportu? Zadrwiła nieco z niego, widząc go biegającego. Colt słysząc dziewczynę i jej uszczypliwość tylko odwrócił do niej głowę. Colt: Dziwi mnie jednak bardziej, że zmywarka ma wydłużony kabel i może wejść do sali ćwiczeń. *odparł wrednie* Tak działa właśnie świat, wiele niespodzianek. *dokończył po chwili* Wrócił do biegania. Skupił się na swojej kondycji. Jednak ta niezręczna chwila ciszy trochę go przystopowała. '' '''Colt': To skoro doszliśmy do wniosku, co ja tu robię. Co ciebie sprowadza w to miejsce, pełne testosteronu? *zapytał podejrzliwie* Izumi tylko uśmiechnęła się nieco. Izumi: 'Ostatnio za dużo czasu spędzam w swoich "czterech ścianach". Pogoda też daje się we znaki. Uroki jesienne. Usłyszałam czyjąś obecność tutaj no i jestem. ''Mruknęła nieco z irytacją, patrząc przez okno. 'Izumi: '''Chyba mi też przyda się jakiś sprint. ''Zrobiła jeden przysiad na start. '''Colt: Śliczna pogoda ostatnio się zrobiła, co? *zakpił* Tak, że musieliście dymać na deszczu w wyzwaniu. No i nie powiem, ale zaskoczyliście tym, że jeszcze jesteście zdrowi. *zaśmiał się* Chociaż z pogodą mogło być gorzej. Poczekaj jak spadnie śnieg. Obniżył tempo swojego biegania, by po chwili ostatecznie zejść z bieżni. Zauważył jak dziewczyna robiła przysiad. Colt: Bardziej ręcę wyprostuj, bardziej to wpłynie na twoje mięśnie. *dodał obojętnie* Izumi: 'Śnieg ? Chciałabym zobaczyć. *zamyśliła się* Ale nie wiem czy dożyję tutaj tego momentu. ''Brała pod uwagę, że może skończyć jak choćby Beck, który wydawał się jednym z grożniejszych ludzi w tym programie. Wsłuchała się w słowa chłopaka o mięśniach. 'Izumi: '''Dzięki za radę. Zdaje się, że trafiłam na koniec przygody z bieżnią. ''Spojrzał na Japonkę zaskoczony. '''Colt: Śniegu nie widziałaś nigdy na oczy? Ta. Tutaj nic nie jest pewne, ostatnia ceremonia była niemal najlepszym przykładem. Życie jest zbyt kruche, nawet w tym programie. *powiedział mrocznie* Poszedł kilka kroków do przodu usiąść na jakimś wolnym stołku. Colt: Nie ma problemu, żal było patrzeć jak ktoś marnuje odpowiednie ćwiczenia. *leniwie wyciągnął papierosa z paczki i go odpalił* Ta, płuca już nie te. Pewnie trzeba będzie odpocząć, chcesz jednego? *spytał* Izumi: 'Widzieć widziałam. Ale bardziej chodziło mi, czy dożyje momentu pojawienia się go w tym roku. ''Zrobiła parę kroków przed siebie i wskoczyła na bieżnie. 'Izumi: '''Nie jestem palaczką, przynajmniej odnoszę takie wrażenie. ''Zakaszlała na woń okalającą ją z tytoniu w pokoju. 'Izumi: '''Jakieś przeczucia odnośnie przyszłości programu ? ''Spytała, sama nie wiedziała co myśleć o tym, co każdego czeka. '''Colt: To śnieg tutaj wygląda tak samo jak gdzie indziej. *wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, wypuszczając dym z ust* Kto wie czy ktokolwiek tego dożyje. *dodał zamyślonym tonem* Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tamtej wariatce siądzie do psychiki. Przeciągnął się i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, która była na bieżni. Przechylił głowę, by przyglądać się jak dziewczyny przebierała nogami. '' '''Colt': Każdy tak mówi. Zaciągnie się jednym i utopiony. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie narzekam, więcej dla mnie. Ale gdybyś chciała. *położył paczkę z papierosem oraz zapalniczką przed nią* Nie krępuj się. *dodał pewniej* Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Chciała wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje? No, całkiem niezła próba. Pogratulować niemalże. '' '''Colt': Ja ją znam, nie muszę przewidywać. Natomiast, sama masz jakieś odczucia na temat przyszłości swojej i programu? Dziewczyna starała się skupić na biegu, gdy opanowała to wraz z mówieniem rzuciła: Izumi: 'W punkt. Dlatego właśnie lepiej stronić od jakiejkolwiek próby skosztowania. ''Palenie to nie dla niej - tak powtarzała sobie w głowie. 'Izumi: '''Po ostatnim odcinku ? Wszystko jest możliwe. Do tej pory nie byłam na ceremonii. I jest w mojej głowie to, że jak trafię tam to wylecę. ''Spuściła nieco wzrok biegając na bieżni. Palacz się zaśmiał. '''Colt: Więc zobaczymy dziewczynko, na ile masz silną wolę. *założył dłoń na dłoń* Idzie ci całkiem nieźle. *mruknął* Sam stanął na sąsiedniej bieżni, ale póki co wahał się, czy jest sens wracać do biegu. '' '''Colt': Jedyny plus, to że nie widziałaś śmierci na żywo. *odparł obojętnie* Co innego jest przez ekran, co innego na miejscu. *mruknął* Gdzie twoja wiara w siebie? Skąd ten brak pewności? Nie zauważyłem byś miała wrogów. *zamyślił się, włączając najniższe obroty do biegania* Izumi: To nie brak pewności. To jedynie jedna z opcji. Jak mówiłam, na niej okaże się czy mam wrogów. I bynajmniej są tu silniejsze osoby niż ja. Ale to akurat powinieneś wiedzieć. Beck był jedną z nich i teraz gdzie jest ? Colt: Dlatego wciąż nie wiem po co się tutaj ludzie zgłaszali. *mruknął* Ja gdybym wiedział, że będą zabijać ludzi... *zwężył oczy* i kobiety, to pierwsze co bym robił to spierdalał. *zaśmiał się* Dziwni jesteście. Zwiększył tempo biegu, jednak wyraźnie zaczął się męczyć, ale nie chciał być gorszy od Izumi. Colt: Co muszę przyznać, to że gruby mi zaimponował. Nie sądziłem, że ma coś pod kopułą, poza jakimś jedzeniem. Izumi: 'Żeby moja pamięć wróciła z tego okresu to bym wiedziała. Może musiałam zaryzykować ? ''Wzrok skierowała w kraty okna i padający deszcz. 'Izumi: '''To zdaje się mam twojego faworyta. ''Kontynuowała bieganie, czekając co teraz powie chłopak. '''Colt: Wróci z czasem jak dożyjesz. Tak czy siak, nie ryzykowałbym życia. Jeśli ktos stąd wyjdzie żywy, to max jedna osoba. Warto dodawać sobie stresu? *spojrzał na nią wymownie* Przyuważył jak dziewczyna patrzyła się do okna. Colt: Tak szybko nie przestanie padać. Tutaj ulewy są długie. Co do faworyta... Odniosę się względem tego co powiedziałaś o Becku. Każdy może odpaść. *dodał tajemniczo* To jak obstawianie u bukmachera, nie ma sensu. *skwitował* Izumi: 'Dodatkowo od pewnego czasu cisza. Ta burza to pierwsze rzecz, co zrobiła głos rozchodzący się po więzieniu. Chyba, że przespałam ruch aż tak. ''Spojrzała się na Colta. '''Izumi: '''Na finał zostanie tu trójka lub dwójka. Głucho wszędzie, cicho wszędzie.. będzie. '''Colt: Mniej ludzi, mniejszy ruch. Dodatkowo osoby, które robiły zamieszanie odpadają. Popatrz na Matthew, Becka. *zamyslił się* Chyba aktywność nie jest tutaj lubiana. *mruknął* Zatrzymał swoją bieżnie i również spojrzał na Japonkę. Colt: Zupełnie inaczej niż w więzieniu... Przerażające. *udał, że go ciarki przeszły* Izumi: 'Mówiąc tak, mam czuć się bezpiecznie w programie hę ? ''Mruknęła, wiedząc, że sama się stara poniekąd i jest aktywna. 'Izumi: '''Więzienie to chyba zależy jaka aktywność w niej. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. ''Zaśmiał się na słowa dziewczyny. '''Colt: Zacznijmy od tego. *powiedział poważnie, zeskakując z bieżni* Uważasz, że ja się przejmuję tym, że będziesz czuła się bezpiecznie? Ba! *prychnął* ...że ktokolwiek będzie czuł się bezpiecznie? Machnął dłonią i sięgnął po swoją ulubioną używkę. '' '''Colt: '''Nie do końca. Możesz wyjaśnić. '''Izumi: '''Jeśli mowa o prawdziwym.. makowiec i takie tam. ''Uśmiechnęła się kłopotliwie na wypowiedziane słowa. Z tegoż też powodu zagubiła się w bieganiu, potknęła i wpadła na Colta obok. Piroman nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania dziewczyny, a w zasadzie jej nieuwagi. Nie był przygotowany na to, że poleci, stąd nawet nie zgrywał bohatera. Chociaż i tak by go nie zgrywał (please). Oboje polecieli na dół, można powiedzieć że zamortyzował upadek Japonki. Colt: Nie nauczyli cię biegać? *wycedził przez zęby, chcąc się ruszyć jednak blokowała go Izumi* Izumi: 'Hehehe. To było przypadkowe. ''Podrapała się po głowie i wstała z chłopaka. 'Izumi: '''Sorki. ''Colt przejechał dłonią po swoich nogach patrząc i upewniając się czy nic mu się nie stało. Siedząc tak jeszcze na ziemi spojrzał na zawodniczkę. '''Colt: Tiaaa, nawet w programie na mnie lecą. *zaśmiał się* W każdym razie masz szczęście, że nic mi nie jest. *i odpalił papierosa siedziąc wciąz leniwie* Izumi: 'O taaak myślisz ? ''Zbliżyła się do niego, bardzo blisko. Zakręciła palcem. 'Izumi: '''Nic ci nie jest. Ale pomogę. ''Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku chłopaka. '''Colt: Nie wiem. *odpowiedział obojętnie* Ja jedynie stwierdzam fakty wygodne dla siebie, nie interesuje mnie nic innego. *wypuścił dym z papierosa przed siebie* Tobie też to polecam *mruknął* Chociaż na życie wiezienne raczej to nie wpłynie. *dodał po chwili* Spojrzał na rękę towarzyszki, jednak nie miał zamiaru się ruszać. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął obmacywać swoje spodnie szukając czegoś. W końcu z jednej kieszeni wyciągnął piersiówkę. Wzrok wbił przed siebie. '' '''Colt': Czy zawsze musimy postępować schematycznie? Wstawać kiedy trzeba, zachowować jak ludzie? To idiotyczne. Izumi: Jak sobie chcesz. Upijanie się ? I te fajki.. nie przeszkadzają Lucy ? Stała przed chłopakiem z zaciekawieniem. Colt: Mi nie przeszkadza, że jest laską. *wzruszył ramionami* Jakbyś tak wrzuciłaś na luz, a nie spinała pośladów, byłabyś całkiem spoko. *powiedział podnosząc naczynie, jednak wciąż nie biorąc ani łyka* Wyluzuj, serio. Izumi: 'Dobrze mówić prowadzącym... panie doskonały. ''Mruknęła i wróciła do biegania na bieżni. Chłopak siedział obok. '''Colt: No widzisz. Z góry coś zakładasz. *machnął ręką i napił się* Gdybyś miała tutaj jeszcze cokolwiek do stracenia. A się cykasz. *mruknął* I jestem jedynie pomocnikiem od egzekucji, panną mam spięty tyłek i pobiegam na bieżni. *powiedział wstając* Izumi: '''Zaryzykować ? Może jak przyjdzie pora na odpowiedni moment. Najwyżej stracę życie, najważniejszą rzecz. ''Przyglądała się jak leniwie wstawał. '' '''Izumi: '''Losowanie jeszcze będzie ? '''Colt: Tak czy siak, praktycznie z was straci życie. Co za różnica. *mruknął* Odszedł kilka kroków dalej. Gdy usłyszał o loterii natychmiast się uśmiechnął. Colt: Nie wiem. *uśmiechnął się tajemniczo* Możliwe, że jeszcze raz wrócę do biura. A co, chciałabyś jakiś fant? Izumi: 'A żebyś wiedział. To jest właśnie jeden z momentów, gdzie warto zaryzykować. ''Uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie. Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: ... Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Zadanie I W salonie zawisła kartka z informacją, która mówi o tym, że w ramach pierwszego zadania uczestnicy muszą przerobić swoje drużyny na mafie. co musicie zrobić, to wymyślić nazwę dla waszej mafii, przydzielić każdemu jakąś rolę oraz stworzyć krótką historię działalności. Macie na to czas do niedzieli, ale najlepiej jeśli wyrobicie się z tym do piątku, ponieważ czeka na was jeszcze drugie, główne zadanie. Dingo Omega: Drużyna Dingo Omega spotkała się w umówionym miejscu, gdzie wspólnie przeprowadzili oni burzę mózgów. Po około godzinie rozmyślania i przedstawiania swoich idei na kartkach papieru postanowiono wystawić jeden z pomysłów. Po chwili ujrzał on światło dzienne. ' Nazwa Mafii: Czerwony Bumerang ' ''Mafia "Czerwony Bumerang" to jedna z organizacji przestępczych, która w niedalekiej przeszłości działała na terenie Nowego Jorku, na której czele stoi Don, James. Mafia zajmuje się handlem i przemytem narkotyków, zabójstwami na zlecenie, wyciąganiem haraczy, czy innymi przestępstwami. Jednym z ważniejszych członków Mafii jest Hitman Igor, którego James zna od bardzo bardzo dawna i wie, że może mu zaufać jak mało komu. To on często dostawał zlecenia w postaci zabójstw różnych osób. Mafia również konkurowała z innymi organizacjami przestępczymi w mieście. Nie każdy jednak był tak lojalny jak Igor. W Mafii znajdował się jeden kret, o którym dowiedział się Don James jak i jego ludzie. Mafia takie sprawy załatwia tylko w jeden sposób, kulka w łeb. Niestety podczas jednej z akcji dotyczącej próby przemytu narkotyków, Igor został postrzelony przez jednego z członków wrogiej Mafii i przebywał obecnie w szpitalu. Wówczas James był zmuszony załatwić tą sprawę sam. Wyśledził kreta, który spotkał się z pewnym agentem FBI na jego posesji, a następnie zastrzelił ich obu. Sielanka nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ nowoczesne kamerki znajdujące się przy mundurach funkcjonariuszy nagrały całe zajście. Również twarz Jamesa była widoczna. Don, James był zmuszony udać się do bunkru o którym wiedzieli tylko on i Igor i spędzić tam kilka najbliższych dni. Dodatkowo gdy reszta Mafii po tym jak kret sprzedał informacje została aresztowana, był to kiepski okres dla Czerwonych Bumerangów. Hitman Igor dalej przebywa w szpitalu, a James ukrywa się w bunkrze. Wyłączył telefon, aby nie można było go namierzyć i spędzał tam kolejne dni. O powrocie do domu nie było mowy, ponieważ roiło się tam od służb specjalnych. Wyście na ulice też nie wchodziło w grę ponieważ przechodnie mogliby go rozpoznać. Na domiar złego w bunkrze kończyły się zapasy jedzenia i picia. James miał tylko jedno wyjście, pociągi. Wiedział, że co tydzień we wtorek o godzinie 01:15 zatrzymuje się jeden z pociągów kierujących się w stronę Nevady. Wiedząc, że nie przeżyje kolejnego tygodnia bez picia, postanowił ulotnić się z bunkru kiedy tylko się ściemniło i udał się na pociąg. Don James wyruszył w stronę Nevady. Jedyne co posiadał w kieszeniach to kupę gotówki i nic po za tym. Po zajechaniu na miejsce udał się do Las Vegas chciał zrelaksować się po wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni po czym udał się do jednego z klubów w mieście. Tam poznał trzy osoby, między innymi piękną Nikolę, która spodobała się Jamesowi. James również wpadł w oko Nikoli, gdyż był dziany "pranymi" pieniędzmi. Inną osobą, którą James poznał w klubie był Jose. Jednakże jego zachowanie nie spodobało się Jamesowi, jak i również kilka słówek, które powiedział. James nie patyczkował się z nikim. Wziął go za fraki, po czym dotkliwie pobił, a następnie ukradł mu telefon. Ledwo poruszający się Jose opuścił klub cały zakrwawiony i posiniaczony. Całą tą akcje widział jednak Ben, któremu nie spodobało się brutalne zachowanie Jamesa. Był skłonny zadzwonić na policje i poinformować o pobiciu. James nie chciał mieć jednak kłopotów w Vegas, jak miał je w Nowym Jorku. Posiadał on dużą ilość gotówki przy sobie, którą odpalił Benowi w zamian za trzymanie mordy na kłódkę. Ben zgodził się przyjąć pieniądze od Jamesa w zamian za udawanie, że nic nie miało miejsca. Mimo początkowych sprzeczek, po kilku drinkach z Nikolą, Ben i James zaczęli się dogadywać, polubili się a nawet nabrali do siebie zaufania. Cała trójka miło spędziła czas w klubie, aż do rana. James zamieszkał ze swoją nową dziewczyną Nikolą w Vegas. Wraz z Benem wiedzieli już o mafijnym życiu Jamesa, ale nie robili z tego kłopotów. Oboje chcieli wstąpić do jego Mafii. Po kilku dniach kiedy James, Ben i Nikola spędzają czas w Las Vegas, Igor w końcu wychodzi ze Szpitala. Don James przy pomocy telefonu ukradzionego od Jose, kontaktuje się z nim mówiąc gdzie się znajduje. Igor po kilku kolejnych dniach zjawia się w Las Vegas i poznaje nowych przyjaciół Dona Jamesa. Od tego momentu po wielu, wielu dniach "spoczynku" Mafia "Czerwony Bumerang" ponownie staje na własne nogi. Członkowie Mafii mieli przydzielone specjalne role, do których każdy z nich musiał się dostosować: ''James''' - Jak w NY został Donem Mafii. Zyskał on wielki respekt w mieście, jeszcze bardziej wzbogacił siebie i swoją Mafię, a jego Mafia mimo trudności gnała do przodu cały czas podwyższając swój i tak już duży kapitał.'' ''Nikola(Nikodem) - Dziewczyna poznana w jednym z klubów w Vegas, która została partnerką Dona Jamesa. Kiedy ani muskularna postawa Bena, ani zabójczy Igor nie dają rady, wtedy Nikola wkracza do akcji używając swoich własnych atutów. Uwiedzie ona każdego mężczyznę, który będzie próbował działać na szkodę Mafii, a następnie wyciągnie z niego informacje. Noce spędzone z tą dziewczyną są niebiańskie, ale skutki... piekielne.'' ''Igor - Dalej pozostaje Hitmanem i jako płatny zabójca przyjmuje zlecenia dotyczące tej branży. Jego rolą w Mafii "Czerwony Bumerang" jest też wyciąganie haraczy. Posiada on również od niedawna psa Russella, który nie zna pojęcia "strach".'' ''Ben - Został on tzw "Prawą ręką" Mafii. Jest on bardzo umięśniony, ale o wiele lepiej sprawdza się w roli mózgowca. Po zyskaniu zaufania Dona, to Ben był pomysłodawcą większej ilości napadów, receptur na narkotyki czy innych misji, które pomogły im się wzbogacić.'' O Mafii "Czerwony Bumerang" szumi już w nowym mieście. Sigma Chi Gohan: Plik:Sigmachinno.png Don Hanaietto Sigmachinno '''- głowa rodziny Sigmachinno. Jest właścicielem ekskluzywnego biznesu, który służy za przykrywkę dla przestępczej działalności. Bardzo często przesiaduje w swoim ulubionym skórzanym fotelu wraz ze swoim pluszowym kotem, bowiem na prawdziwe ma dość sporą alergię. '''Rola: '''Założyciel mafii, Szef, odpowiedzialny za trzymnie ludzi w ryzach i planowanie działalności, osobiście sprawdza i przygotowuje kandydatów do zatrudnienia, odpowiada za całokształt działalności mafii i wspólnie z rodziną kontroluje wszelkie jej organy '''Arianna Sigmachinno - żona Don Hanaietto. Kobieta o złotym sercu dla swojej rodziny, jednak wyjątkowo nonszalancka i paskudna dla obcych. Jest bardzo nieufna, pomaga mężowi w prowadzeniu biznesu. Rola: Szefowa (nieoficjalna), współ zarządza działalnością organizacji, odpowiedzialna za planowanie oraz pilnowanie grupy szpiegowskiej, w początkowych etapach rozwoju organizacji szpiegowała dla męża, teraz jeśli nie ma takiej konieczności wysługuje się do tego innymi Deina Sigmachinno - przyrodnia siostra Don Sigmachinno. Dopiero od niedawna zamieszkuje z rodziną. Początkowo reszta domowników niechętnie podchodziła do “przybłędy”, która stanowiła owoc miłości ojca Hanaietto z somalijską pokojówką. Pokojówką znającej biegle różne style walki, warto wspomnieć. Arianna podejrzewa, że Deina nie dochowa tajemnicy o przestępczej działalności rodziny. Rola: Odpowiada za przesłuchiwania, trenowanie zabójców, w różnych technikach walkim działających na rzecz mafii Natalia Sigmachinno - najmłodsza córka Arianny i Hanaietto. Ulubienica mamusi, bardzo często szpieguje dla niej swoją ciotkę Deinę. Jest bardzo rozpieszczona i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez dostępu do wszelakich luksusów. Rola: '''Szkoli się na szpiega, chcąc iść w ślady matki, oficjalnie jednak odpowiada za handel narkotykami ich transport i przemytnictwo '''Izabella Sigmachinno - starsza córka Arianny i Hanaietto p przyszła właścicielka rodzinnego biznesu. Ma żyłkę do interesów, twardo stąpa po ziemi. W porównaniu do swojej siosrty, nie interesują ją rodzinne intrygi, za to bardzo chętnie pośle każdemu ze swoich wrogów kulą w łeb Rola: Zarządzanie finansami (wpływającymi z przestępczej działalności), odpowiada za handel i negocjacje, kontroluje grupę snajperską oraz zabójców pracujących w mafii Geirgina Sigmachinno '''- siostra Arianny. Młoda wdowa po tragicznie zmarłym bracie Hanaietto. Uwielbia życie w luksusie, jednak nie ma ochoty zajmować się jakąkolwiek pracą fizyczną. Głównie siedzi w domu, krzyczy na służbę i popija drinki. '''Rola: Odpowiada za działalność czysto przestępczą - kradzieże, sama sprawdza autentyczność skradzionych kamieni, dzieł sztuki itp. Wspólnie z Izabellą sprzedają eksponaty na aukcjach, lub kupują, by później zarobić na nich w inny sposób Krótka historia działalności: O samych początkach chodzą legendy. Są tacy, którzy wierzą, że Don Hanaietto pewnego dnia wdał się w bójkę z szefem gangu - Lwów za dychę. Dokładnie zaś, że to owy szef zaczepił Hanaietto na ulicy, a dlaczego? Pewien członek gangu spróbował kiedyś okraść Don Hanaietto idącego ulicą. Ten zemścił się na nim okrutnie, ponoć, gdy z nim skończył ofiara nie mogła się ruszyć, ale nie była też martwa, więc musiała poczekać, aż znajdzie się ktoś, kto skróci jej cierpienie. Bezimienny szef Lwów za dychę wściekł się na wieść o tym, jak ktoś potraktował jednego z jego ludzi. Spotkał się zatem z Hanaietto. Nie ma żadnych żywych świadków spotkania, a o jego realności świadczy jedynie trup szefa i skórzany fotel, który zamiast w owym gabinecie, znajduje się dzisiaj w pokoju Don Hanaietto. Przejął władzę nad Lwami za dychę i przemienił we własną mafię. '' ''Szybko zrobił z nich jedną z najpotężniejszych mafii, ale wiele im brakowało. Nie mieli własnego wywiadu, a ich planom często czegoś brakowało. W końcu pewnego dnia pewien szpieg włamał się do gabinetu Don Sigmachinno. Nikt go nie wykrył. Dopóki ten nie pozwolił, by go wykryto. Ujawnił się dopiero, gdy Don sam zjawił się w gabinecie. Ktoś wynajął go, by zdobył informacje na temat nowego szefa mafii, szpieg jednak miał własne plany, a raczej ofertę współpracy. Owym szpiegiem oczywiście była Arianna. Don był pod takim wrażeniem tej małej namiastki jej umiejętności, że bez wahania zgodził się na współpracę, która zaowocowała w jeszcze szybszym rozwoju organizacji. Mówią, że nie ma bardziej romantycznych okoliczności na oświadczyny, jak pokój pełen krwi wrogów? Ta dwójka, jak się już pewnie domyślacie zakochała się z sobie przekształcając mafię w rodzinną inwestycję. Tak oto zaczynała słynna mafia Sigmachinno. Zadanie II Zawodnicy zebrali się w salonie, gdzie po chwili zjawili się Jasper i Jessamine. Jasper&Jess: Witajcie! Oboje uroczo się uśmiechnęli. Jasper: Już od dłuższego czasu walczycie w tym miejscu o przetrwanie, więc postanowiliśmy urozmaicić trochę tę walkę. Jessamine: Wcześniej mieliście za zadanie przerobić wasze drużyny na grupy przestępcze, a co zazwyczaj się dzieje, gdy w jednym miejscu spotykają się dwa rywalizujące gangi lub mafie? Jasper: Zaczynają ze sobą walczyć! Najczęściej na śmierć i życie, ale nie otrzymaliśmy na to pozwolenia, więc zamiast tego powalczycie o zajęcie jak największego terenu więzienia. A w jaki sposób tego dokonacie? Jasper&Jess: Za pomocą farby! Wskazali na dosyć sporą ilość puszek z farbą. Jasper: Oraz tego... Pokazał im dwa różne pistolety: jeden do paintballu oraz drugi wyglądający jak pistolet na wodę. Jasper: Pierwszy pistolet posłuży wam do atakowania przeciwników, natomiast drugim będziecie oblewać wszystko farbą po to, aby oznaczyć wasze terytorium. Zwycięży ta drużyna, która do końca zadania zajmie większą powierzchnię więzienia. Jasper&Jess: Powodzenia! Oboje jak najszybciej opuścili pomieszczenie. W tym czasie statyści rozdali uczestnikom pistolety, puszki z farbą oraz okulary ochronne. [Ogólnie wasze zadanie polega na kreatywnym opisywaniu jak oznaczacie farbą tereny więzienia. Najlepiej wam to wyjdzie, jeśli po prostu będziecie pisać ze swoimi przeciwnikami w wybranych miejscach, ponieważ wtedy obydwie strony na tym skorzystają. Oczywiście sami też możecie coś pisać, ale raczej bardziej się rozpiszecie, gdy będziecie mieli jakiegoś rywala. Ważne jest również to, że od samego zajęcia terenu znacznie bardziej liczy się samo zaangażowanie drużyny oraz wasza kreatywność, dlatego nie oczekujcie, że automatycznie wygracie, jeśli jedno z was napisze tuż przed końcem zadania, że oblał farbą wszystkie możliwe miejsca. xD Tak poza tym jak już zostało wyjaśnione, każdy z was ma do dyspozycji pistolet do paintballu oraz taki na wodę, ale wypełniony farbą. Omegi używają tylko zielonej farby, natomiast Sigmy tylko niebieskiej. Co do poprzedniego zadania, to ono również będzie ocenione i szczególnie przyda się w przypadku, gdy wasz poziom przy tym wyzwaniu będzie bardzo wyrówanany. Na obydwa zadania macie czas do niedzieli, godz. 19:00. I na koniec jeszcze jedna informacja: w ramach bonusu najlepsza osoba z przegranej drużyny otrzyma immunitet, więc na pewno warto się zaangażować.] Salon: James ubrany jak Ojciec Chrzestny udał się do salonu. W ręku miał bron do paintball'a. Nim zaczął strzelać rozejrzał się trochę po pomieszczeniu. Chyba był w nim tylko raz i to wtedy, kiedy mieli przeczytać dekalog wiszący na ścianie. James: ' Tęsknię za Włochami. ''Powiedział poprawiając charakterystyczną róże w swoim stroju. Nie był on jednak przypadkowy, a związany z tym, co przeczytał o swoich wspomnieniach w dzienniczku w swojej celi. Przypomniał sobie Włochy, które jak mniemiał ważną częścią jego życia. Mafia, a dokładniej związane z nią wyzwanie pozwoliło mu wejść mentalnie w ten kraj. 'James: ' Fajnie by było tam znów być. Wyciągnął pistolet do paintball'a i po zbadaniu otoczenia zaczął z niego strzelać. Zaczął strzelać w okno. 'James: ' HA! Gin ty głupie okno. Przerobię cię na jajecznicę. Szyba wraz z kratami, oraz trochę kaloryfer pod spodem ociekały zieloną farbą. 'James: ' Dobra żyrandol, teraz poznasz smak zemsty Ojca Chrzestnego... to znaczy Jamesa Zaczął strzelać z pistoletu w żyrandol. Do salonu weszła Gabriella, która wyglądała na wyraźnie przygnębioną. Kiedy zobaczyła Jamesa, zamieniło się to w irytację. Dziewczyna od razu wzięła swój pistolet do rąk i założyła okulary ochronne. ''Gabriella:' Ostatnio mało mnie było, bo po tym jak faceci oddali na mnie głosy zamknęłam się w sobie. Mam depresję. Kochani przepraszam was, ale muszę skończyć z moim vlogiem więziennym. Zostałam upokorzona, okrutnie oszukana, wykorzystana, obrażona i to przez ludzi z którymi przebywam już jakiś miesiąc! Człowiek jest w stanie posunąć się do wszystkiego... Dlatego teraz przystępuję do popularnej ostatnimi czasy akcji #METOO, która ma za zadanie wspieranie kobiety, które doświadczyły tego samego co ja. Jeśli przeżyję to napiszę na ten temat książkę, jak tu byłam traktowana i w jakich warunkach jestem przetrzymywana! Ci faceci to są bestie, oni potrafią zabić cię za kawałek chleba. Nie zrobiłam nic złego, byłam taka dobra i każdy z nich się ode mnie odwrócił. Jednak wyszło to na dobre, bo teraz jestem w drużynie z kobietami i jakimś gejem! Naprawdę jestem załamana. Ja nigdy nie zagłosowałabym na kogoś, gdybym wiedziała, że ten ktoś umrze. Ci ludzie nie mają serca i skrupułów! Oni chcieli mnie zabić. Ja bym nigdy nie posunęła się do czegoś takiego. Wiem, jestem głupia, ja po prostu mam takie gołębie serce, ale wykorzystam ten gniew w zadaniu i to wygram. Dziewczyna schowała się za jakąś roślinkę i zaczęła chichotać. Gabriella: 'Pożałujesz, jak mnie potraktowałeś! Żaden facet nie ma prawa wykorzystywać kobiet! Ja zostałam przez ciebie zgwałcona. Może nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie. ''Gabriella podbiegła szybko do swojej ofiary, otoczyła ją i wykorzystała jej nieuwagę, żeby strzelić prosto w twarz. Twarz Jamesa pokryła się farbą. Dziewczyna szybko uciekła śmiejąc się. 'Gabriella: '''Ma to, na co zasłużył. Nie mam szacunku do gwałcicieli... ''Dziewczyna zaczęła strzelać we wszystkie strony jak szalona aż nagle odłożyła broń i zaczęła płakać. '''Gabriella: Chwila, to co ja robię chyba jest nie w porządku... Wiem, że to zwykły paintball, ale... czy to jest tego warte? Gabriella #1: Gabriella, ogarnij się, on cię potraktował gorzej niż śmiecia! Zrób to, strzel! Nad czym ty się zastanawiasz?! Gabriella #2: '''Gabriella, przecież jesteś taką dobrą kobietą, pokaż, że ty nie jesteś tego warta. Jesteś inspiracją dla małych dziewczynek i gejów! '''Gabriella #3: Gabriella, zabij się! Gabriella: 'PRZESTAŃCIE!!! Wszystkie głosy w mojej głowie. STOP. Ja sama wiem co zrobię. ''Gabriella przystawiła sobie broń do gardła i wystrzeliła. Jej buzia zaczęła pokrywać się farbą. Kobieta wykorzystała to, podeszła do Jamesa i zaczęła opluwać go swoją farbą. ''Gabriella:' Chciałam się zabić, ale wyszło na to, że to zabawkowy pistolet i strzela tylko farbą... Swoją drogą bardzo niedobrą. Wszystko wyplułam na Jamesa, bo jeszcze bym się zatruła, a ja cenię i kocham życie! Dziewczyna pokazała koledze środkowego palca. Gabriella: 'Szanuj kobiety albo zginiesz! Ten świat bez kobiet byłby niczym, więc ty pomyśl żałosna osóbko co ty robisz. ''Pokazała swoje dłonie. '''Gabriella: Złamałam przez ciebie paznokcia. I myślisz, że się tym przejmę? Zwisa mi to, bo jestem silną kobietą i ja ci pokażę! Ściągnęła z niego koszulkę i zaczęła strzelać w nią farbą. Gabriella: 'No pochwal się swoimi mięśniami. Uderzyłbyś kobietę, nie? Wyglądasz na takiego. Przyznaj się. Teraz powinieneś nie żyć, bo jesteś agresorem. Nienawidzisz kobiet. Dlaczego? Wiesz, że kobieta cię urodziła? ''W głowie Jamesa pojawiało się tysiąc myśli. 'James: ' Co ty do jasnej cholery... pierdzielisz? Z wyrazu twarzy można było wyczytać, że wygląda na zirytowanego, ale też zdenerwowanego. Chłopak gwałtownie wyrwał Gabrielli pistolet z rąk i widząc jak ostrzeliwuje jego strój i wyrzuca go za siebie. Zirytowany podnosi ubiór z podłogi. 'James: ' Co ty robisz? To święty strój Ojca Chrzestnego i nie masz prawa go tykać. Strzelił zieloną farbą w Gabriellę, a gdy ta próbowała wytrzeć twarz, postrzelał w kilka różnych obiektów, które zaczęły ociekać zieloną farbą. Odwrócił się plecami do Gabrielli i dalej trzymając strój Ojca Chrzestnego, próbował jakoś usunąć z niego niebieską farbę. 'James: ' No nie, przecież to się w niczym nie dopierze. Odwrócił się w stronę Gabrielli i celował do niej z pistoletu do paintball'a. 'James: ' Po za tym to teren Dingo, a ty już do nich nie należysz. Gabriella zaczęła krzyczeć. '''Gabriella: AAAAAAAAA! Pomocy! Damski bokser na wolności... to znaczy w sumie nie na wolności, bo jesteśmy w więzieniu... ale proszę go stąd zabrać! Dziewczyna zaczęła się nerwowo wycierać. Gabriella: 'Niebieski to król kolorów, żadna zieleń! Bezguście totalne. ''Kobieta zaczęła strzelać w te miejsca, w które strzelał James i pokryły się one również niebieską farbą. '''Gabriella: No teraz już lepiej to wygląda... Słuchaj, odpieprz ty się, odczep ode mnie, bo ja wiem co mam robić! Dziewczyna wystrzeliła pistoletem w łóżko i rzuciła na nie Jamesa. Gabriella: Nie waż się mnie dotykać, bo cię zabiję!!! Ja mogę, bo jestem kobietą, a ty zwykłym zwyrolem! Co ty sobie myślisz? Nienawidzę takich rich white straight men. Dziewczyna schowała się pod łóżko i zaczęła stamtąd strzelać dookoła. Gabriella: '''Teraz mnie nie znajdzie... 'James: ' Wyłaz z pod tego łóżka i spadaj do kuchni, czy gdzie tam cię chcą... Ostrzeliwał w tym czasie różne szafki, podłogę, ściany i na co tam jeszcze popadło. Obiekty mieszały się zieloną i niebieską farbą. 'James: ' Hmmm, mam lepszy pomysł. Powiedział to łapiąc się za brodę. Stanął z powrotem koło łóżka, a następnie położył się na podłodze, tak, że Gabriella miała zblokowaną możliwość strzelenia w różne obiekty. James teraz strzelał głównie w sufit i patrzał jak farba spada na przedmioty. 'James: ' Teraz lepiej. O wiele lepiej. Gabriella była bardzo zirytowana zachowaniem mężczyzny. Kopnęła go i wyszła spod łóżka. '''Gabriella: Co to ma do cholery znaczyć?! Myślisz, że jak jesteś facetem to wszystko ci wolno? Jesteś żałosnym człowieczkiem! Pożałujesz! Poprawiła sobie ubranie, wzięła pistolet do ręki, przybrała prowokującą pozę, a w tle zaczęła grać muzyka: '' thumb|left|335 px ''Wracam do domu, załaduję swoją dubeltówkę Czekam pod drzwiami i palę cygaro Chce walki, więc teraz będzie ją miał Jeszcze nie widział mnie szalonej Uderzył mnie w twarz i potrząsnął mną jak szmacianą lalką Czy to nie brzmi jak prawdziwy facet? Pokażę mu z czego jest zrobiona ta mała dziewczynka Proch strzelniczy i ołów Gabriella zaczęła śpiewać słowa piosenki. Poczuć można było klimat grozy. Dziewczyna złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła. Gabriella: Jestem taka badass, hahaha! Dziewczyna rozebrała się i włożyła pistolet w swoje intymne miejsce po czym nacisnęła za spust. Teraz zaczęła strzelać niebieską farbą prosto z jej waginy - farba oblała ściany, meble i wszystko dookoła. Piosenka zmieniła się na: thumb|left|335 px Gabriella: 'Nastał cierpliwości mojej kres, a ty zapłacisz mi za wszystkie czyny złe. Wygrałeś bitwę, wojnę wygram ja. Ty siłę w mięśniach, a ja w charakterze mam! Nigdy się nie poddam, swoją wartość znam. Wiesz, kobieta taka jak ja wojowniczki duszę ma! ''James powoli odzyskiwał przytomność po kopniaku od Gabrielli. Chwycił za pistolet i podniósł się na nogi. Był nieco zaskoczony widząc rozebraną i początkowo próbował odwrócić wzrok. 'James: ' Przepraszam... Chłopak nie mógł jednak skupić się przez to co przed chwilą widział i wyrżnął się o pudło stojące przed nim. Wylądował twarzą na podłodze, która częściowo pokryła się zieloną farbą. Pudełko, o które potknął się James było wypełnione płytami CD. Większość okładek była zalana farbami, ale jedna, która wypadła z pudełka nie była. Zawartość bardzo przykuła uwagę Jamesa. 'James: ' Ooo, to może być coś dla mnie ciekawego. Muzyka Gabrielli przestała już grać. James wyciągnął płytę z pudełka i obrócił ją, aby zobaczyć w odbiciu swoją twarz, która była 1/3 powierzchni pokryta na zielono. 'James: ' Hmmmm, jeszcze tylko biały i czerwony i będzie idealnie. Może później załatwię sobie jakąś mąkę i ketchup. Włączył płytę w znajdującym się w salonie odtwarzaczu DVD i wybrał pasujący mu utwór Dj Power - Love Theme From The Godfather (Danish Mix). Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się chwilowy uśmiech. Zamknął na chwilę lekko oczy i wskazując kciukiem w górę pokiwał głową na tak. 'James: ' I czuć ten klimacik. Dobra. załatwmy to raz na zawsze. Napompował wodę (farbę) w broni i zaczął rozbryzgiwać na wszystko co było w jego zasięgu. Spojrzał na dalej rozebraną Gabriellę 'James: ' Swoją drogą, masz bardzo seksi cało Gabi. Chwycił za jej ubranie, które leżało na podłodze. 'James: ' To już ci nie będzie potrzebne. Rzucił jej ubranie, za drzwi salonu i spokojnie kontynuował malowanie. Kuchnia: Pierwszy w kuchni zjawił się Igor wraz ze swoim towarzyszem. '''Igor(Russell na jego ramieniu jest ubrany w mini strój do paintballa i jest widocznie przybity: Russell czuję się bardzo dyskryminowany. Widziecie jak się naszykował na tego paintballa... Nawet nwm skąd ma te ubrania ani jak się przygotował na to zadanie, ale to zrobił, a i tak nawet nie dostal dla siebie broni. #Równośćdlaptaków. Igor postawił ptaka na stole, a przed nim swoją broń wycelowaną na drzwi. Ciekawski kruk podszedł do broni i nacisnął spust, a kulka zielonej farby rozprysnęła się po środku drzwi, a chłopak pogłaskał Russella po główce. Igor: Świetnie! Jeśli ktos wejdzie, strzelać bez ostrzału. Chłopak zasalutował, a kruk po chwili zrobił to samo swoim zdrowym skrzydłem. Igor odwrócił się plecami do ptaka i zaczął strzelać ze swojego pistoleciku na farbą w stronę jedynej pustej ściany w kuchni, ale po chwili przestał,a Russell spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony. Russell: Kra? Igor: Czegoś mi brakuje... Chyba wiem czego, zaraz wracam. Chłopak wyszedł z kuchni zostawiając Russella samego. Po około minucie dzwi się otworzyły, a Kruk strzelił. Wyglądalo jednak na to, że osoba, która wchodzi spodziewała się tego, a kulka farby trafiła w ściane na przeciwko kuchni. Po dźwięku eksplozji kulki na ścianie do kuchni wrócił usmiechnięty Igor z... radiem? Igor: Voila! Mam radyjko! Ktuk patrzył się z zdziwieniem to na chłopaka to na radio. '' ''Uśmiechnięty Igor postawił radio za krukiem i podlączył do najbliższego gniazdka. Po tym chłopak zaczął majstrowac przy nim by wlączyć muzykę i włączyła się rockowa mocna piosenka niemal idealna do zadania jak te do grania w tle, ale Igor tylko pomachał głową na nie i po chwili włączyła się ta piosenka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA , a Igor uśmiechnął się jeszcze mocniej. Igor: To teraz można się bawić! Chłopak zaczął w rytm muzyki machać głową i stopą na co patrzył się Russell, który widocznie nie ogarniał sytuacji. Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Kamera pokazuje sufit kuchni, który dosyć szybko zmienia kolor z białego na zieloni, a następnie Igora robiącego ruchy disco. Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away Tym razem robiąc taneczne ruchy Igor piszę na lodówce "Dingo!", a farba z napisu z każdą chwiląspływa w dół i trochę na boki pokrywając coraz więcej bieli lodówki I've done alright up to now It's the light of day that shows me how Następnie oblany zieloną lampą zostaje żyrandol (oraz podłoga pod nim), a także, zamknięte już okno. And when the night falls, loneliness calls Igor w czasie oblewania stołu zieloną farbą zatrzymuje wzrok na zdziwionym kruku po czym się podejrzanie uśmiecha. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Kamera pokazuje zrzuconego do góry przerażonego Russella, a po chwili pokazuje na Igora, który szybko zrobił obrót ochalpując przy tym wszystko wokół niego, a następnie łapie Rusella, a później zaczyna z nim tańczyć. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Igor robi powietrzną gitarę i obroty wokół całej kuchni, ale ręka, która powinna udawać, że rwie struny zamiast tego trzyma pistolet za który trzyma spust, w ten sposób ochalpując coraz więcej powierzchni. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Czarnowłosy kołysa się z zirytowanym Russellem w jednej ręce, a w drugiej trzymając pistoletem, którym strzela w róźne strony. (piosenka powoli zaczyna być coraz cichsza) Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Igor bierze mały rozpęd i po chwili jedzie kolanami po oblanej farbą podłodze, a wszystko to strzlając sowim pistolecikiem przed siebie. Niestety okazuje się, że jest za ślisko, a chłopak nie hamuje przed nie do końca zamkniętymi drzwiami, które się otwierają,a chłopak wyjeżdża na kolanach z kuchni w prost na ściane na przeciwko. Wszystko obserwuje to z dezaprobatą Russell. ... Izumi przybyła tutaj prosto z łazienki, gdzie wykonała swoje. Zaczęła od oznaczenia tutaj swoim kolorem większość sprzętu będącego tutaj. Izumi: Na na na.. pomaluje ten świat niebieską barwą. Nuciła sobie jakieś piosenki. '' ''Po chwili przez prób przestąpiła druga dziewczyna będąca członkinią tej samej niebieskiej drużyny. Uśmiechnęłą się porozumiewawczo do Izumi powoli maskującej zielone ślady obecności drużyny dingo. Brunetka powoli przyjrzała się pomieszczeniu i prędko wpadła na nowy pomysł. Zafarbowała z pomocą pistoletu cały kuchenny blat. '' ''Niedługo póżniej zaczęła morusać swoje włosy w niebiejskiej farbie. Gdy już całe były pokryte niebieskim i to w takiej ilości, że farba spływała jej z głowy, brudząc ubrania i podłogę. Spojrzała z dzikim błyskiem w oku na całe pomieszczenie i nagle...zaczęła machać głową, jak piesek po kąpieli, albo główna wokalistka zespołu rockowego. Po kilku minutach (i zawrotach głowy Ashy* cała kuchnia została pokryta tysiącem niebieskim kropeczek. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby ktoś przyszedł tam, ze zraszaczem wypełnionym farbą. Na dopełnienie dzieła, w miejscu napisu "Dingo" na lodówce, powstała częściowo pokrywająca go litera "S". Dziewczyny zbiły piątki i opuściły kuchnię. Po zakonczeniu swojej sprawy w salonie, James ućmoruchany na żółto i na niebiesko Zielono i niebiesko chciał udać się do siebie. Minął jednak drzwi otwarte do kuchni i zauważył, że jest pomalowana niebieską farbą i w części zieloną. '''James: ' No nie, trzeba to naprawić. Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Miał jeszcze trochę farby w pistolecie i postanowił wykorzystać ją w jedynym słusznym do tego celu. James: ' I raz... i dwa... i trzy. ''Powiedział te słowa pompując wodę (farbę) i pistolecie. Zaczął obryzgiwać szafki, okno, piekarnik, kuchenkę i zatrzymał się przy lodówce. '''James: ' O nie, ale to to trzeba naprawić. Odniósł się do znaku "S" na lodówce. '''James: ' Tylko jakby to tu... już wiem. Chłopak starł palcem część farby ze ściany, tak, że w miejscu jej usunięcia powstał znak Omegi. 'James: ' Skończmy to raz na zawsze. Wypowiadając te słowa, chwycił bron i strzelając z niej wydawał z siebie charakterystyczny okrzyk, jakby atakował kogoś na wojnie. Po wszystkim kuchnia nabrała "nowego odcienia zieleni". James strzepnął ręce, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie zadowolony. Stołówka: Ben zjawił się w stołówce i zaczął badać teren. Miał przy sobie pistolet z zieloną farbą i był gotów nim wystrzelić w każdej chwili. 'Ben: '''Ta, teren jakoś specjalnie nie ma potencjału na na jakieś kreatywne rozwiązania. Co ja mogę? ''Zauważywszy krzesła wokół stolika, wystrzelił w nie zieloną farbą. 'Ben: '''Hmm, każdy z nich wypadałoby... ''Obchodził stół, a tym samym zaliczał każde krzesło, strzelając w je drewniane nóżki. 'Ben: '''Stół może też prysnę, może... Tak! ''Wystrzelił na stole zieloną farbą nazwę swojej drużyny. 'Ben: '''To co by tu jeszcze zrobić. ''Zobaczył lukę między kafelkami, więc strzelił w nią farbą, a ona poleciała na ścianę. 'Ben: '''Ooo, tak też można! ''Wystrzelił kilka razy i na ścianie utworzył się jakiś abstrakcyjny obraz. 'Ben: '''Noo, nawet nie głupio to wygląda. ''Na koniec wystrzelił w i tak już zieloną wiszącą lampę, która stała się przez to posiadać dwa odcienie zieleni. '''Ben: '''I teraz to prezentuje się supcio :) ''Założył pistolet z farbą na ramię i opuścił pomieszczenie. '' ''Arisha weszła do pokoju pełnego nieskładnych plam zielonego grafitii. Ten, kto był tu przed nią nie zabarwił całej przestrzeni. Brunetka sprawdziła swój sprzęt, po czym wzięła się do roboty. Tym co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy w pomieszczeniu były długie stoły. Jeden z nich, jak zauważyła brunetka, był już oznaczony farbą i nazwą drużyny zielonych. W głowie dziewczyny zaczynał świtać pewien plan, który praktycznie od razu wprowadzać w życie. '' ''Arisha zaczęła od nieoznakowanego stołu. Wystrzeliła w niego farbą tak, że powstała na nim niebieska plama. Na chwilę przewiesiła obie bronie na plecach i ubrudziła ręce wystrzeloną farbą. '' '''Arisha: Tak, jeszcze troszkę... *upewniła się, że jej dłonie pokryte są niebieską farbą* Dziewczyna ruszyła wzdłuż stołu ozdabiając go niebieskimi odciskami swoich dłoni. Za każdym razem, gdy farba na jej rękach blakła na nowo brudziła je farbą. Nie chciała jednak tworzyć kleksów na stole, więc strzelała w jego nogi i obejmowała je rękami, by jej ręce też były niebieskie. Gdy już cały stół był gotowy Arisha mogła być dumna ze swojej ręcznej mozaiki. Ten sam zabieg powtórzyła na innych stołach. Na tym zaś gdzie była zielona nazwa, pozostał tylko prześwit zielonego w niektórych miejscach, pod niebieskimi rączkami. Arisha: Oto symbol Sigmachinno pokonujących klan Dingo. *pokiwała głową dumna z przekazu, który umieściła na stole. Brunetka rozejrzała się ponownie po pomieszczeniu. Zobaczyła wreszcie dziwny obraz na ścianie. Im dłużej się mu przyglądała tym bardziej dochodziła do wniosku, że zielone kleksy lekko przypominają ludzi. Może i byłą to tylko jej wybujała wyobraźnia, ale dzięki temu wpadł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. '' ''Całą ścianę dookoła obrazu zapełniła niebieską farbą. Arisha: Coraz bardziej podoba mi się to zadanie *zachichotała pomiędzy kolejnymi użyciami broni* Sam obraz umieściła w niebieskich kratach. Czyżby kolejne symboliczne znaczenie? '' ''Następnie Asha zbliżyła się do równoległej ściany i na całą jej szerokość i długość, od początku do końca, od sufitu do podłogi umieściła napis “Sigmachinno”. Oddaliła się na kilka kroków, by móc podziwiać swoje dzieło. Po chwili pokiwała głową w zadowoleniu i zastanowiła się, co jeszcze może zmienić w wyglądzie pomieszczenia. W oko wpadły jej czyste, nietknięte kafelki, które pokrywały podłogę. Arisha: No to zaczynamy zabawę *na jej twarz wpłynął chytry uśmieszek* Tuż przy drzwiach zrobiła plamę, która byłaby dla niej źródłem farby. Brunetka zdjęła swoje antypoślizgowe buty i zostawiła je za progiem. Arisha: Czas na łyżwy *uśmiechnęła się do siebie lekko* Dziewczyna stanęła na plamie w samych skarpetkach i ruszyła po podłodze, jakby rzeczywiście jeździła na łyżwach! Jej ślady tworzyły kolejne wzory, jakby włoskie mozaiki. Dziewczyna wirowała po powierzchni całego pomieszczenia i ani razu się nie przewróciła. Tym razem, gdy skończyła musiała odczekać dłuższą chwilę, by podłoga wyschła całkowicie, zanim ktoś, albo ona sama zniszczyłaby to arcydzieło. Wraz z upływem kolejnych minut farba wysychała, a Arisha mogła wreszcie przejść się po pomieszczeniu oraz włożyć z powrotem swoje obuwie, tym samym ukrywając swoje już niebieskie skarpetki. Arisha: Czy coś jeszcze mi pozostało *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Światło.... Arisha z pomocą pistoletu wodnego zmieniła całkowicie kolor zielonej lampy na niebieski. Nie poprzestała na tym jednak. Z ostrożnością przemalowała lekką warstwą zewnętrzną powierzchnię żarówek na niebiesko. Gdy już skończyła podeszła do pstryczka, który odpowiadał za światła w całym pomieszczeniu. '' ''Kilk. Całe pomieszczenie nagle zalało światło, rozjaśniając je niebieską poświatą. Arisha wreszcie dumna i usatysfakcjonowana ze swojego dzieła wyszła ze stołówki, upewniając się, że ma przy sobie całą broń. ... Do stołówki wszedł Igor wraz z Russellem. Chłopak był widocznie niezadowolony tym, że cała stołówka była niebieska, choć zobaczył odrobinę zielonego w niektórych miejscach. Igor: Czyli jakiś Dingo tu był, ale zrobił okropną robotę. Cóż, zrobimy to samo co w łazience, nieprawdaż Russell? Chłopak spojrzał się tam gdzie był ptak, ale zamiast kruka zobaczył napis „H&S”. Igor: „H&S”? Hmmm… Chowany! Chcesz się bawić w chowanego? Okej rozumiem. Chłopak chwilę się rozglądał aż zobaczył ślady ptasich stóp prowadzących pod jeden ze stołów. Igor natychmiastowo rzucił tam kilka balonów z farbą, które pod całą powierzchnią stoły wymieszały się z niebieskim. Potem chłopak schylił się i zobaczył, że ptaka tam nie było, a ślady stóp prowadziły pod następny stolik. Chłopak natychmiastowo strzelił tam swoją bronią, ale tam też nic nie było. Powtarzał do do ostatniego stolika, ale nic nie znalazł. Igor: Russell! Gdzie jesteś? Chłopak spojrzał się na lampę za którą widział cień kruka. Uśmiechnął się po czym rzucił tam 2 balony, które ochlapały całą lampę. Kiedy poszedł zobaczyć czy znalazł ptaka okazało się, że tylko jakaś grudka farby się tak ułożyła. Igor: Noż kurtka! Igor spojrzał się na jeden ze stołowych gdzie zobaczył Russella… I to bez bandażu na skrzydle. Igor: Russell! Jesteś zdrowy! *Chłopak przeładował swój pistolet na farbę* Oraz zielony… zaraz. Chłopak zaczął strzelać swoim pistoletem w stronę stołu na którym był ptak, ale ten poleciał na następny i jeszcze następnym. Igor próbujący dorwać kruka przewrócił się i poleciał na ściane. Igor: Russell! Wracaj tu ty medno stara! Igor szybko stał, ale nigdzie nie widział kruka. Przez chwilę chodził po pomieszczeniu i patrzył pod stołami czy Russell gdzieś tam się nie schowal, do czasu gdy kropla farby spadła mu na głowę. Chłopak spojrzał na sufit i zobaczył tam zwisającego Russella. Igor szybko zaczął ostrzeliwać sufit i ściany przy których latał Russell do czasu gdy ptak nie wyleciał z pokoju, a Igor za nim. Kamera pokazał wtedy, że ściany i sufit są całe w zielono-niebieskiej farbie, ale na podłodze (i na stołach), ślady butów Igora narysowały uśmiechającego się Russella pokazujący kciuk w górę… A raczej pióro w górę, bo kruki nie mają kciuków. Łazienka: Japonka przybyła tutaj i wymierzyła w ścianę, będącą przy wejściu. Powoli zaczęła zaznaczać tutaj swój teren, strzelając farbę od góry do dołu i tak mając zamiar iść coraz dalej. Izumi: 'Oby poszło mi łatwo. ''Chwilę później drzwi do łazienki zostały otworzone przez Igora, który jak tylko zobaczył japonkę skierował na nią swoją broń do paintballa. '''Igor: No hej. Zobaczyła chłopaka, gdy robiła swoje malując to pomieszczenie i jedynie pogroziła palcem u drugiej ręki. Izumi: Skieruj to w inną stronę dobrze ci radzę. Albo policzę się z tobą. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Igor: Cóż, to ja mam na ciebie skierowaną broń... Zza drzwi robiąc różne obroty i karate ruchy wyszedł kruk Russell. Igor: Ptaka, który nienawidzi do słownie wszystkich uprócz mnie oraz to! Chłopak wciaż celując na Izumi wyjął zza drzwi kilka własnoręcznie zrobionych balonów z farbą, tylko zamiast balonów Igor użył torebek śniadaniowych. Igor: Myślę, że jednak przewaga jest po mojej stronie, wiesz? Nad Izumi pojawiły się pytajniki, gdyż łazienka miała swoje kabiny prysznicowe, które miała obok i można było się swobodnie ukryć za którąś. Strzeliła jedynie kilka razy w miejsce bez farby i czekała co niby chce zrobić. Izumi: 'Balony.. pff. I co tylko je tu rzucisz ? ''Czarnowlosy chłopak postanowił zaprezntować, że bloany wcale nie są "pfff". Szybko rzucił jeden w puste miejsce, a kolejny w miejsce w które chwilę temu rzuciła dziewczyna. Oba balony rozprysnęły się na dosyć. '' ''To jednak nie było wystarczjąco i dlatego chłopak postanowił poturlał trochę 3 balony, a następnie strzelił w 2 z nich ze swojego pistoletu, który z założenia miał być wykorzystany do walki z kimś innym. '''Igor: Cóż jak widzisz można nimi rzucać, można je gdzieś położyć i strzelić z broni do paintballa z której jak dotadą porzydku wielkiego nie miała, albo zostawiać je na podłodze jako miny... Poza tym rzucanie nimi jest takie dziwnie satysfakcjonujące. O! A także łatwiej nimi trafić przeciwków niż tymi broniami do paintballa. Izumi jedyne co to strzeliła w ściany, które pokryła dopiero co jego farba. Wymieszały się kolory. '' '''Izumi: '''Pytanie kto teraz wygra, hm ? ''Wzruszyła ramionami. (PZ) Izumi: '''Cóż, przynajmniej sprawię, że będzie remis tutaj. Liczy się efekt końcowy. '''Igor: Czyli tak gramy? Spoko. Chłopak rzucił Russellowi swoje balony, a ptak zdrowym skrzydłem zaczął obrzucać miejsca, które ochlapała Izumi jeszcze przed wejściem Igora. Carnowłosy chłopak oglądał ptaka ze zdziwieniem. Igor: Miałeś ich popilnować tylko, ale nie będe narzekać na pomoc. *Igor odwrócił się znów w stronę Izumi* Nie wiem, chcesz walczyć czy coś, czy wolisz pokojowe byśmy zrobili tu remis? Izumi: 'Ja jedynie robię swoje. I zwyczajnie sobie pójdę. ''Ostrzeliwała coraz to większy obszar by rozprzestnić swój kolor, a raczej zmieszać go z zielonym, który był w większości. '' ''Igor tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął ostrzeliwać resztę łazienki do czasu gdy cała łazienka nie była zielono-niebieska. '''Igor: To chyba tyle tu. Życzę powodzenia w wyzwaniu. Chłopak wziął obienie bronie i kilka balonów, a następnie wraz z Russellem, który niósł resztę balonów wyszedl z łazienki. Izumi jeszcze dokończyła to co trzeba było. I patrzyła na efekt. Wszystko było wymieszane z zielono-niebieskim mixem. Izumi: 'Done, here. ''Popatrzyła na farbę, której jeszcze się ostało i poszła do kuchnii. Nikodem przyszedł tutaj bo nie chciał brać udziału za bardzo w Paintballu tutaj sie skrył i czekał na koniec. Deidre przyszła tu w celu załatwienia swoich potrzeb. Nie interesowało ją zadanie, ponieważ jest pacyfistką i nie ma zamiaru walczyć z innymi ludźmi. Zastała jednak wszystko wymazane niebiesko-zieloną farbą. '''Deidre: Fujka, ale tu syf! Po zrobieniu kroku straciła równowagę i upadła na ziemię. Pistolet, który trzymała w ręce mimowolnie wystrzelił farbę, która chyba trafiła w Nikodema, ale nie wiem nie sprawdzałem. Deidre: A próbowałam się nie pobrudzić... Deidre: Dzięki dla ludzi, którzy narobili takiego bałaganu w łazience! Nie wierzę, że nawet nie można z łazienki skorzystać, teraz mam całą pupę w farbie! Deidre wyszła zostawiając po sobie niebieskie ślady. Wyniki Uczestnicy zostali zaprowadzeni na dwór, gdzie deszcz mógł ich trochę obmyć z farby. Jasper i Jessamine stali pod parasolkami trzymanymi przez dwóch stażystów. Rodzeństwo spoglądało na zawodników z lekka dezaprobatą. Jasper: Cóż, mogliście się bardziej postarać. Tyczy się to w szczególności niektórych osób... Podszedł nieco bliżej uczestników i wycelował swoim mieczem w Nutty. Jasper: To, że pomagałaś przy pierwszym zadaniu nie znaczy, że nie musisz brać udziału w drugim. Następnie wycelował w Nikodema. Jasper: Za takie tchórzostwo i lenistwo powinieneś zostać natychmiastowo skazany na śmierć. To samo dotyczy ciebie... Wskazał na Hanae. Jessamine podeszła do Jaspera i odciągnęła go do siebie. Jessamine: Dobra, uspokój się. Po naradzie z resztą ekipy doszliśmy do wniosku, że wasz poziom był na tyle wyrównany, że dzisiaj obydwie drużyny wygrywają! Radość uczestników i takie tam. Jessamine: Nie no, żartowałam. Tak naprawdę to wszyscy idziecie na ceremonię. W tej samej chwili radość zmieniła się w "WTF?". Jess i Jasper zaśmiali się widząc ich reakcje, ale po chwili spoważnieli. Jessamine: To już nie jest żart. Jasper: W obydwóch drużynach znalazły się osoby, które się postarały oraz takie, które najwidoczniej cierpią na nieuleczalne lenistwo. Z tego powodu postanowiliśmy, że wszyscy idziecie na ceremonię, ale za to połowa z was będzie bezpieczna. Jessamine: A tak dokładniej, to połowa Omeg i połowa Sigm. Jasper: Igor, James, Gabriella, Arisha oraz Izumi. Wam dzisiaj nic nie grozi. Zginie ktoś z pozostałej piątki... Jessamine: Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Hanae i Nikodem otrzymują po jednym karnym głosie za ciągłą bierność w zadaniach. Jasper: Macie teraz chwilę na to, aby zastanowić się, na kogo chcecie oddać swoje głosy. Wycelujecie w któregoś ze swoich przeciwników, czy może w kogoś z własnej drużyny? Ceremonia Dziesiątka uczestników zjechała windą do podziemi. Następnie ustawili się w okręgu przy dziesięciu stanowiskach. Za ich plecami pojawiły się kraty uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Na specjalnym podwyższeniu siedzieli sobie Jasper i Jessamine. Jasper: Witajcie ponownie! Jessamine: Dzisiaj to my będziemy wam towarzyszyć w tej trudnej chwili. Jasper: Za moment dziesięć osób zmieni się w dziewiątkę. Kto tym razem ma pecha? Na pewno nie Arisha, Gabriella, Izumi, Igor i James, którzy zapewnili sobie bezpieczeństwo. Nad piątką bezpiecznych osób zaświeciły się zielone światła. Jessamine: Zazwyczaj macie okazję do tego, żeby podyskutować i się w jakiś sposób obronić, ale nie tym razem. I tak jesteście na to zbyt leniwi. Jasper: Dlatego od razu przechodzimy do konkretów... Po kilku sekundach nad Deidre i Nutty zaświeciły się zielone światła. Jessamine: Zero głosów, jesteście bezpieczne. Następnie zielone światło pojawiło się również nad głową Nikodema. Jessamine: Otrzymałeś karny głos, ale pomimo tego nikt na ciebie nie zagłosował. Może chociaż potraktujesz to jako nauczkę na przyszłość. Jasper: W ten sposób zostało nam dwóch panów: Ben oraz Hanae. Niestety pewna wiewiórka chyba nam przysnęła i nie oddała głosu, więc mamy remis. Oboje otrzymaliście po pięć głosów. Osobiście byłbym za tym, żebyście oboje zginęli, ale jednak musimy pożegnać tylko jedną osobę. Jessamine: Ponowne głosowanie raczej nic nie zmieni, więc ostatecznie zadecyduje fakt, że Hanae otrzymał karny głos... Nad głową Hanae zaświeciło się czerwone światło. Jessamine: Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Hanae już miał się odezwać, ale w tej samej chwili otworzyła się zapadnia pod jego stanowiskiem. Jessamine: Ups, chyba się pośpieszyłam. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Hanae spadł do ciemnego korytarza wypełnionego mnóstwem kolorowych parasolek. Niektóre były otwarte, inne zamknięte. Zdezorientowany chłopak zaczął biec korytarzem przed siebie. Po chwili dotarł do drzwi, które same się przed nim otworzyły. Gdy przeszedł do drugiego korytarza, zauważył, że podłoga jest nachylona w dół, ale za to nie ma już parasolek. Gdy tylko ruszył dalej, z sufitu zaczęła lać się ogromna mieszanka zielono-niebieskiej farby. Hanae nie tylko został całkowicie oblany farbą, ale również poślizgnął się na farbie i po upadku zaczął coraz szybciej zjeżdżać z dół. Gdy przetarł oczy, zauważył, że na końcu pochyłego korytarza ponownie znajduje się mnóstwo parasolek, ale tym razem ustawionych w taki sposób, że wszystkie uchwyty zostały skierowane w jego stronę. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że uchwyty są naostrzone i zanim zdążył jakoś zareagować, wpadł na parasolki nadziewając się przy tym na kilka ostrzy. Resztkami sił próbował się z nich wydostać, ale szybko został powstrzymany, gdy nagle od góry został przebity mieczem. Gdy chłopak przestał się ruszać, a z zielono-niebieską farbą zaczęła mieszać się krew, Jasper wyszarpnął miecz i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął wspinać się po drabinie z powrotem na górę. Wszystko oczywiście zostało wyświetlone na monitorze dla reszty zawodników. Jessamine: Gdyby nie ten karny głos, to by przeżył... Teraz może będziecie wiedzieli, żeby nie lekceważyć zadań, bo od tego może zależeć wasze życie. Ale mniejsza z tym. Zostało was dziewięciu. Czterech chłopaków w drużynie Omeg oraz pięć dziewczyn w drużynie Sigm. Czyżby zapowiadała się walka płci? Kto wie... W tej samej chwili do uczestników wrócił Jasper z zakrwawionym mieczem. Jasper: Najważniejsze, żebyście pamiętali o tym, że... 'Jasper&Jess: '...nadzieja nigdy nie umiera! Jasper i Jess uśmiechnęli się do zawodników. Wtedy też odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki